Tension
by FictionIsReality
Summary: Dalton Riot 2013 Mild Harry Potter crossover. Logan get's injured during practice, which leads to Julian helping him, which leads to make out session in the locker room. There's a misunderstand and Derek finally can stop trying to set them up. T for intense kissing and a brief sort of-ish mention of something to do with sex.


**Today's prompt was crossover and I liked this prompt. I really, really wanted to do something amazing with it. This happened instead. It's still a mild crossover, but not what I originally wanted. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I've never written anything like this before, so feedback would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Derek, Julian, and Logan all belong to CP Coulter. Anything to do with Hogwarts, Quidditch, etc belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Please, Julian?" Derek stuck out his lip in an exaggerated pout. "C'mon, Jules."

Julian shot his friend a glare across the table in the Great Hall. "No, Derek."

"But, Jules.."

"No, Derek!"

Logan flung himself into a seat next to Julian. "What does Derek want this time?"

"He wants me to try out for the team"

Logan nodded thoughtfully while he chewed his food. "You should, Jules."

Derek pulled his face into an even more exaggerated pout. "Please, Julian?"

Julian took a sip of pumpkin juice and ignored him.

"For me?" Derek batted his eyelashes. When he received no response, his pout turned into a smirk. "For Logan?"

Julian's foot connected with his knee and he yelped. Logan just looked confused. "Why would he do it for me? I'm not even on the team yet. I'm only trying out today."

Julian's face paled. "He's just being an idiot. Ignore him. I'll come watch try-outs, but I refuse to do anything beyond watch.

Derek sighed. "Fine."

Two Months Later

Logan waited until he was the last one in the locker room to stretch his arms above his head and groan as the sore muscles in his back rippled with the movement. The door swung open and Julian walked in. "Hey. Rough practice?"

Logan groaned again. "First match is tomorrow morning. D's being a drill sergeant." He pulled his robes over his head and winced.

Julian suddenly found his shoelaces incredibly interesting.

"Jules..."

"Hmm?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course." Julian looked up just in time to catch the bottle Logan tossed at him. He turned it over in his hand and choked on the breath he was inhaling. "Lo..."

"Yeah?"

"Is this... lube?"

Logan's eyes widened and he swore under his breath. He crossed the locker room in an instant and snatched the bottle out of Julian's hands, stuttering an apology. "I totally grabbed the wrong one. "

Julian's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Logan threw the bottle into his bag, blushing. He pulled another bottle out and triple checked that it was the right one before tossing it to Julian. "Stop laughing. Julian! It isn't funny!"

Julian calmed down slightly, teasing smile still broad across his face, and inspected the bottle in his hand. It was filled with a reddish cream and not labeled. "What's this?"

"Heals bruises." Logan turned and exposed his back.

Julian gasped. "Lo, what happened?"

"Got hit by a bludger. It was an accident. Don't tell Derek. He felt so bad and I told him it didn't hurt at all."

Julian tossed his bag to the floor and had crossed the room to Logan before he had time to process all the reasons that this was a bad idea. Logan leaned against his arms, hands planted firmly on the lockers in front of him. Julian reached out slowly and traced a bruise lightly with his fingertip. Logan yelped.

"Sorry!" Julian pulled his hand away.

"It's fine. Just please get it over with. It hurts."

Julian winced sympathetically and gently rubbed some of the cream onto the bruises covering Logan's back. He ran his fingers lightly over a particularly dark bruise and Logan let out a tiny whimper.

"Sorry." He rubbed the cream lower on Logan's spine. "Almost done.

Logan groaned as Julian's fingers traced ever lower and across the bottom of his back. _'No. No. Don't you dare go there. He's your best friend. Your __**straight**__ best friend. Just because you have a crush..." _Logan's thoughts cut off and Julian ran his fingers back up his spine, rubbing the healing cream in further. His stomach clenched pleasurably and he let out a tiny gasp at the sensation.

Julian seem to think he was hurting him. He lightened his touch even further, making Logan shiver. "I'm almost done, Lo. I'm so sorry. I know it hurts."

"It's better now. It numbs it as soon as you get it rubbed in." Logan was trying to focus on the fading bruises and the light pain he could still feel at the very top of his spine and not his friends hands on his body. "Can you get right here?" He reached over his shoulder and gestured to the spot.

Julian rubbed the healing cream into the indicated spot. "That good?" Logan didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded and experimentally shrugged his shoulders, the muscles in his back rippling beneath the skin. Before Julian's brain could fully engage, his body had taken over and he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the top of Logan's spine. The instant he had done it, his brain kicked in. "There you go. Since you're so delicate, a kiss should make it all better. Works in the fairy stories." Julian was trying to turn it into an awkward joke.

Logan had turned around to face Julian, eyes wide, mouth gaping. Julian smiled awkwardly and the next thing he knew, his back was against the lockers, Logan's face hovering inches from his. His stomach was twisting itself into nervous knots and his tongue darted out to lick his dry lips.

Logan's eyes focused in on the movement. He tried to look up into Julian's eyes, gauge his friends reaction to what was happening, but Julian's pink tongue darted out again and swiped across his bottom lip and he couldn't tear himself from the sight.

"Jules... "If you don't... don't want this to happen, you... you need to... tell me now." Logan wasn't proud of the fact that he was incredibly breathless and lost his train of thought several times during that sentence.

"Lo." It was barely a whisper and Logan's eyes shot to Julian's.

"Yeah?"

Julian leaned forward ever so slightly until his lips were centimeter's away from Logan's. "Kiss me."

Logan kissed him. His lips tingled pleasantly, tenderly brushing against Julian's. They stood there for what could have been hours, lips slowly sliding together until Julian trailed his fingers up the side of Logan's face and curled them into his hair.

This was all new for Julian. Sure, as one of the most attractive guys at Hogwarts, he'd kissed plenty of girls, even steadily dated a couple. But, even though he'd known he was bisexual since third year, he had never kissed a boy. He'd had offers, tons of them, but when he had considered them, blond hair and green eyes had flashed into his mind and he had declined.

Julian was thoroughly enjoying being pressed against the lockers, Logan's warm, heavy weight against him. He slid his fingers up and curled them into Logan's hair. Logan responded with a breathy gasp against his lips. Julian curiously poked out his tongue and traced it across Logan's bottom lip.

Electric tingles shot through Logan's spine as Julian's tongue lapped curiously at his lips and the minor amount of self-control he had left shattered. Julian's tongue pulled away and Logan's chased it, exploring the inside of Julian's mouth.

After what felt like hours, Julian pulled away, head tilted back against the lockers, breathing heavily as Logan's mouth explored his jaw line and moved to his throat sucking lightly on the skin. He let out a sharp gasp, eyes squeezed shut, and his knees went weak.

Logan wrapped an arm firmly around his waist and held him tight against him, dragging his mouth down the column of Julian's throat. Julian let out a breathless moan. "Logan..."

Reality snapped back into place and Logan froze. What was he doing. This was his best friend. His best friend who was straight. Logan released Julian and jerked backwards as if he'd been stung. Julian let out a small sound in protest before his eyes fluttered open.

"Julian. I'm so sorry!"

"Lo..."

Logan cut him off, tugging a shirt over his head as rambled. "I'm so sorry. Just pretend that didn't happen. You probably hate me right now. I'm such an idiot." He snatched his bag from the floor and headed towards the door. "Let's just pretend that didn't happen and never talk about it again. I'm just gonna go."

"Logan! I..." the door slammed shut. Julian let out a groan and leaned back against the lockers.

* * *

When Julian entered the Ravenclaw common room, Derek and Logan were the only people there. Derek was laying across the couch, reading through a textbook. Logan was sprawled on the rug in front of the fire, taking notes. Derek looked up and whistled. "Dang, Jules."

"What?"

"Who was it?" Derek sat up and patted the couch next to him. "Tell us all about it.

"Derek, what are you talking about?"

Logan glanced up when Derek spoke. "You look really disheveled. You lips are all swollen and your hairs all messed up. Logan!" Logan flinched. "Get up here with us."

Blushing furiously and avoiding Julian's gaze, Logan joined them on the couch.

"So?" Derek prompted excitedly. "Who was it?"

"None of your business." Julian glanced at Logan out of the corner of his eye.

Derek sighed. "Fine. I'll coax it out of you eventually."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Logan fiddling awkwardly with the hem of his sweatshirt and Julian staring into the fire. Derek wasn't patient for long though. "Was it good?"

Julian contemplated for a moment and glanced at Logan again. Logan who still wouldn't look at him. Logan who not half an hour ago had Julian pinned to the wall and had been devouring his mouth. Logan who Julian had been in love with for three years. Julian flashed his flawlessly named Cheshire Cat grin. "The best."

Logan's eyes shot up to his. Derek seemed completely oblivious. "Details?"

Julian didn't break eye contact. "The most amazing person I've ever met. Best kisser too."

Logan looked thoroughly confused.

Derek sighed. "Is that really all you're going to tell us?"

Julian smacked him.

* * *

Logan avoided Julian for almost two weeks after that. This made classes painfully irritating because they shared a desk in all of them.

It was nearing midnight when Derek finally came into the dormitory. "Hey, Jules. I didn't know you were still awake."

Julian tossed down the book he was reading. "Can't sleep. Where's Lo?"

"Downstairs. He said he'll be up later." Derek pulled his shirt off and flung it into the laundry basket near his bed. "Jules?"

Julian was searching around for his sweatshirt. "Hmm?"

"Is everything okay between you two?"

Julian gave up searching for his and grabbed Logan's off of his bed. "Yeah. Everything's fine. I'm gonna go convince him to come up. He's running himself ragged. Hasn't slept in days."

Derek eyed him suspiciously, but made no comment.

Logan was curled up on the couch, not even pretending to study anymore. He looked up when Julian sat next to him.

"Lo, can we talk?"

"I don't suppose there's any way for me to get out of it this time?" Logan asked, cracking a small smile.

Julian smacked his arm. "That is for avoiding me for two weeks!" He smacked him again. "And that is for kissing me senseless and then ditching me in the locker room!"

Logan looked up in surprise. "You're not mad?"

"Only about you avoiding me." They stared at each other for several long moments. Logan looked like he was about to start talking several times, but then he would stop. Eventually, he seemed to settle on what he wanted to say. "Are you wearing my sweatshirt."

Julian leveled him with a glare. "Really? Two weeks and that's all you can think of?"

Logan shrugged. "I thought you were straight!" He looked shocked that the words had even crossed his lips.

"You never bothered to ask. Everyone assumed. Which was stupid of you especially, because the first night back here in third year we stayed up all night discussing how hot that years Head Boy was."

Logan grinned sheepishly. "I thought you were just humoring me during that conversation."

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Julian leaned forward and kissed him. Logan smiled against his lips for a moment, then took up where he had left of last time, slowly exploring Julian's mouth. Julian swung his leg over Logan's lap so he was straddling him, tangling his fingers into his hair and Logan's hands settled on his waist.

They sat there kissing for what felt like forever, but nowhere near long enough. Neither wanting to pull away.

A gasp from the stairs leading to the dormitories startled them both and they looked up in time to see Derek joyfully punch the air. "FINALLY!"

* * *

**So, I'm actually really nervous about posting this. Please let me know what you think.**

**-Donna**


End file.
